Ezreal/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use to help line up your other skill shots. * You can play Ezreal either as Attack Damage carry or Ability Power carry depending on how you build him. * You can line up to hit multiple minion waves or even Monsters. ;Playing Against * Ezreal is a very fragile champion so take the fight to him. * Ezreal is completely skill shot based, so make sure to keep minions in between you. * applies on-hit effects including the . Tricks ;Ability Usage * To farm or take objectives faster, use your and then right into it for an attack speed buff. ** (Note: this no longer applies since the rework changed to instead detonate for extra damage if attacked again by ) It will be extra beneficial to hit allies with as well in the process, as it will not only grant them bonus attack speed as well but also boost your own even more due to . * Use your to acquire hard to reach farm or to harass your lane opponent. Due to its versatility, it is usually taken first for both AP and AD and then maxed first for AD . * Hold on to your to dodge crucial enemy skillshots. ** Although deals decent damage, it shouldn't be used to do so as it is only form of mobility. The projectile from the ability is also rather unreliable since it does not prioritise enemy champions. * Use to push waves in your favor. It can also be used similar to for scouting, especially when you have high CDR. * Do not forget to auto attack in between . This significantly increases your DPS, especially with a fully stacked ( ). * Landing is extremely crucial as it reduces all of cooldowns thus allowing him to kite with and clear waves faster or snipe targets with along with just generally increasing his DPS. * For AD , is rather weak since it does not scale with AD. However, it can still be used for an extra proc or simply to give your team, and by extension yourself, extra attack speed. ** For AP , is your main source of damage due to its high AP scaling and added bonus passing through all units that it hits. ;Rune Usage * utilizes better than any other champion in the game except for . ** immediately procs because it applies on-hit. *** Use your long range poke to poke out enemy champions, and gain free consumables. **** Sell unwanted consumables in the shop for a bit of extra gold. * Take because is item-reliant. It allows you to get into debt (negative gold) to purchase items quicker than usual. ** combined with allows you to purchase your core items much quicker than usual. * gives free CDR and increases the CDR cap to 45%. It also reduces summoner spell and item active cooldowns by 5%. * You can also swap out for . ** increases the duration of your potions and consumables by 20% and grants 5% movement speed throughout the duration. *You almost always want to take Sorcery secondary because it offers two great runes that benefit well. ** increases your permanent mana pool up to 250 mana. ***The mana increase also synergizes with / passive as these two items grant bonus AD equal to 2% of your maximum mana pool. ** gives free 10% CDR at level 10. You gain either 2 Ability Power or 1.2 bonus Attack Damage (Adaptive) for every 1% CDR in excess of the cap. ***This rune works perfectly with the other CDR you get from items and/or runes. **If you feel like the game will go long, you can always consider as it gives extra AD or AP every 10 minutes throughout the entire game. **Another rune even though it's not great nowadays is . It gives added burn damage to your poke. ***It is not that great because most players are taking defensive rune setups and defensive items, thus lowering damage output. ;Item Usage * You always want to get as quick as possible and start stacking the item. The more you delay buying this item, the longer it takes for you to come online and start dealing damage. * Ezreal has one of the best two item powerspike in the entire game. That consists of building a transformed into a and . ** These two items provide everything that needs. *** / gives all the mana he needs to constantly output damage. **** These two items grant bonus AD equal to 2% of his maximum mana pool. *** All the components give a mix of great stats that benefit . will amplify the stats that the individual components provide. **** gives AD and Health. The Rage passive from this item works with for bonus movement speed even though the bonuses are halved for ranged champions. **** bonus damage works with your automatically. It also gives you extra valuable mana. **** gives excellent attack speed which combined with + into the projectile gives you another source of DPS. also gives CDR. * is a good DPS item as it grants bonus attack damage, attack speed and bonus on-hit damage with a scale of enemy’s current health that helps take out units with high maximum health more quickly. ** The item active helps to slow down enemies in order to land his skillshots more easily. * and provide with lifesteal that allows him to survives better and regains health after skirmishes and fights. * dramatically increases damage output with bonus attack damage and bonus mana that scales with on-hit damage. ** This item also gives CDR, which is one of preferred stats. ** Essence Flare is useful for to refreshes and more quickly. * Buying after completing three or four items and later upgrading it into is considered a good idea because it gives a huge amount of mana and ability power, which all of abilities scale with. ** More importantly, since Awe from and does stack with each other, this is an unexpectedly good combo for a hybrid build. ;Countering * has a moderately long cooldown, use this period to your advantage. * Due to and being single target and being able to only hit champions, has very poor waveclear. * Avoid if he builds and , as a single shot from with the above items can deal massive damage if you do not have sufficient armor. ru:Ezreal/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Ezreal